dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Iori Mitsurugi (Devil Samurai, in Another World)
Iori Mitsurugi, is one of the main male protagonists of the future fanfiction, "Devil Samurai, in Another World". He is the current head of the Mitsurugi Clan, serving as the one of the head sword instructors to Order of Mercurious. His family use use a unique fighting style, which is famous throughout the kingdom and aims to become the strongest warriors. He is known for his sword-fighting reputation within the Order and a trouble child besides Zelveer where he goes on his own to hunt down demons for training purposes. He is also known for his free-spirited personality who do as he please, causing some headaches from other Exorcists. Appearance: Iori is a tall, muscular man with golden eyes and long black hair. He dons a unique shirt that simply covers his shoulders and the top portion of his back, leaving his torso mostly exposed, the shirt being connected in the front by a black and orange material that yields an ornamental fang from a fallen demon he slain. He wears a full arm gauntlet on his right arm, with which he wields Demonquell, and a partial arm gauntlet on his left. His pants mirror the same color motif as his top, being mostly beige and trailing into a combat-oriented pair of black and orange sandals. Personality: Though one of the strongest members of the Order, Iori has a free-spirited, if a bit rude and aloof attitude unappreciated by the serious-minded exorcists and colleagues. Nonetheless, he is also compassionate individual with noble heart who carries his own way of code of honor and conducts to go by. Due to this trait, he has unyielding and honorable side, which conveys himself as man of duty and honor, as it was beat into him when he was taught by his father and masters in the clan and his kind mother who told him to live his life with noble heart before her imminent departure from this world. He justifies his carefree behavior with his battle prowess. He has shown to enjoy fighting and will even seek out strong opponents just to fight them, and never turn down a new challenge whenever it arises. Nikolai mentioned that his battle-maniac trait can be a little extreme, as he was set on killing him during their first meeting/battle. He is also seems to have slightly perverted, playful, and joking personality, being the one who treats Elphilia like a little girl, and encourages Nikolai to be a little more sociable to others, rather than being cold and stoic. History: TBA Plot: TBA Powers & Abilities: Master Swordsman: Iori is an immensely skilled swordsman who has mastered all the various techniques of Mitsurugi style. Iori is considered as a ambidextrous fighter, as he is able to skillfully switch his stance and dominant hand at any time to face any opponent and likewise confuse them. Nikolai noted that amongst the swordsman he fought, he is considered the 3rd strongest in his mind if Iori wasn't fighting with his limiters on, a testament of his skill. Immense Exorcist Skills: He is known to be one of strongest exorcists in the Order, capable of taking on High-Class Demons and monsters alone. He is, in fact, so skilled that he is being considered as a candidate to become a Legate within the Order. Immense Combat Skills: Ever since his youth age as an swordsman and exorcist, Iori possesses immense skills in combats in both hand to hand and sword-fighting that it was revealed to be true as Elphilia mentions that he is one of few candidates to become Legate in the Order. He can single handedly take on several High-Class demons with just his swordsmanship, as Iori mentioned that "it's not his style to rely on magic or arts". a testament of his skill. Maximum Human Conditioning: Due to his hellish trainings over the years, Iori achieved a physical and mental condition that was nigh-superhuman. However, it took an extremely rigorous training regime to gain a near-superhuman physical and mental abilities. * Superhuman Strength: Due to his hellish training menu, Iori possesses a remarkable amount of strength despite a Human being. This was demonstrated when he took a direct blow from a demon's fist to his face, unfazed and, in addition, strike him back with even stronger blows. According to Zelveer, Iori bounded his own body with power limiters to in order to push his body to the limit. Releasing the limiter would cause the grounds to break apart. Zelveer stated that he and Iori are considered as monster, a statement agreed by Nikolai who views Iori as a power swordsman. * Superhuman Endurance & Stamina: Due to his hellish training menu, Iori possesses a remarkable amount of durability and stamina despite a Human being. Nikolai noted that he is considered as a "immortal" amongst the Exorcists due to his hellish training regime, and his battle-maniac trait where h enjoy all of his battles, regardless of how disadvantaged he may be. * Superhuman Regeneration: Iori could heal much more rapidly than a normal human being. This was likely due to his Mitsurugi heritage as a warrior, and was further enhanced through rigorous training. * Immense Speed: Iori is considerably fast swordsman, who considered as one of fast fighters of Kingdom of Kiwahlia. After reincarnating with Knight Piece, his speed enhanced to the point of God-like speed, agility, and reflexes. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: '''Besides his overwhelming ability with a sword, Iori is well-versed in hand-to-hand combat. '''Flight: Being a reincarnated Devil, Iori is able to fly using his set of Devil wings. Equipment: ' Demonquell:' It is Iori's personal weapon and heirloom of the House of Mitsurugi. Its overall appearance is a single, long, great sword with black blade, decorated in gold rune-like carvings and white-silver edges on the outer blades. The hilt is a black-colored finish with gold pommel on the bottom and has golden-square guards. Its attributes is to generate/manipulate the element of wind, which is capable of being used as a weapon to form an unstoppable slicing wind that is capable of tearing apart anyone from an almost any distance. Quotes: TBA Trivia: * Iori's appearance and personality is based off of Shigure Rangetsu, one of the major antagonists from Tales of Berseria * Iori's abilities are based off of Shigure Rangetsu and Rurouni Kenshin from their respective series. ** Tales of Berseria - Shigure Rangetsu ** Rurouni Kenshin - Himura Kenshin * According to Nikolai, he is considered as a "Power-Type Knight" due to his superhuman abilities, and master swordsmanship. * Nikolai's voice actors are... * For Japanese.. ** Kazuya Nakai who voiced Roronoa Zoro in the anime series One Piece, Toshiro Hijikata from Gintama, Date Masamune from Sengoku Basara, and Mugen from Samurai Champloo. * For English... ** Max Mittelman who voiced Shigure Rangetsu in Tales of Berseria, Saitama in One-Punch Man, Kosei Arima in Your Lie in April, King in The Seven Deadly Sins, Ritsu Kageyama in Mob Psycho 100, Inaho Kaizuka in Aldnoah.Zero and Ryuji Sakamoto in Persona 5. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Devil Samurai, in Another World